Dirty American
by youshouldbefollowing
Summary: Ludwig is invited over for a surprise, but Alfred's the one who gets it in the end


Ludwig is sitting in Alfred's living room after he got a call from the American saying that he had plans for the day.

"I don't want to do this… this is blodsinnig…", Ludwig protested.

"Ha! Come on, Luddy! This'll be great! I promis, you're gonna be all like, "whoooooooaaaaaaaa, dude! That was freaking awesome!" and I'm gonna be all like, "Yeah, I know I'm the greatest. 'Cause, as everyone knows, I'm the hero!" and you'll be all like, "Totally!"

Ludwig sighs and agrees to go on with Alfred's surprise. The American leads the German to his bed room. Lud slips his jacket off on the way.

Alfred shoots him a smirk as he opens the door, holding it and saying, "Come in, come in. You're surprise is in here.:

"Nein. Ladies first", Lud says while holding the door and laughing.

Alfred sneers and steps through the door way. "I'm not a lady. I have a dick. Chicks don't have dicks." He then stops and shutters, making a noise of disapproval. "Well, some do, but that's just wrong," he says while ploping on the with a loud thud and puts his hands behind his head with a sigh, commenting quietly about how comfortable it is.

Lud plops next to him saying, "vell, you are the lady in this relationship."

Alfred sits up abruptly. "Whoa, what? What world do _you _live in? You said that like we're dating!"

"I'm just saying that if ve vere to be in an intimate position, you would be, eh, das unten."

"What? Dude, whoa, I have _never_ been bottom before!" As he flops back on the bed, he chuckles and smirks, continuing on, "Though, I _have_ done bottoms~ I'm pretty damn good at it, too~"

"Vell then, you vill have a vunderful first experience then~"

"Wh-What? Whoa, what? What? What? Dude, dude, what are you tryin' to say? I'm dense, man"

Lud looks over at him with a smirk. "I'm saying that I vant to fuck you, Captain America~"

"C-Captain? Whoa, man. Are you, like, on drugs or something? You high? Wh-What the fuck?

"Us Germans don't do drugs. Ve just drink and if I vere drunk right now, my cock vould already be up your arseh~"

Alfred's eyes go wide as he exclaims, "Wait… so, I'd be bottom? What the hell? B'But, I'm the hero! Heroes aren't bottoms! They don't get fucked, they fuck!"

"Not unless I am the verbercher~ now just be a good boy and take off that shirt~"

"Good boy? What am I, some dog?'

"Vell, you vill be my bitc~ now take off that gott verdammt shirt before I rip it off myself!"

"…I think I need to leave." Alfred says as he gets up off the bed and heads towards the door

Ludwig sighs and lays back down, stroking himself through his tight pants. "I should have lowered my expectations for a dirty American like you."

Alfred stops dead in his tracks, turning around sharply to the horny, insulting German. "Dirty American? You make me sound like a slut!" He pouts, turns around, and continues by saying, "Don't say stuff like that. You're making me feel bad, dude."

"_I _make you sound like a slut? HA! In your dreams! You don't have das balls to sit on a cock. You're just a dirty American."

"I do to! I could sit on a cock if I wanted! I'm not a fucking chicken!"

"Oh, really? Then vi are you all the vay over there?"

"Is this a challenge? A dare, possibly?"

"You couldn't take 8 inches of giant German meat in your vimpy little dreams" Lud says with a smirk as he crosses his arms and looks away. Those 8 inches standing proud within the pants

Alfred sneers and says, "YES I COULD!", while turning back to face the German.

"Prove it, you dirty American~"

"Fine!" Alfred peels off his sky blue t-shirt and throws it to the floor and then begins to slip off his jeans, unzipping them and hooking onto his boxers at the same time, exposing his hips. Ludwig stares intently, groping and rubbing his throbbing member. Alfred takes off his jeans, still pulling at his boxers.

"Fuck~ That's a good boy~ me next~" Ludwig says as the "dirty American" crawls over to him and pulls his pants and boxers to his knees, rubbing the German meat.

"Now, don't think I'm doing this because I enjoy it or anything", the American says, looking away, blushing bright red.

"Shhhh. I know you are enjoying this~ Just suck it~ Stick all you can in that dirty American mouth of yours", Ludwig says lustfully as Alfred sneers. He grabs the base tightly and slides his mouth over him. "Ja~ Feels good~ So warm~." He slides his tongue around the head and down, cupping it. "Gott, das fuhlt sich gut an~", Lud groans out in his native tongue as he grabs a fist full of the shaggy blond hair.

Alfred's eyes go half lidded as he moans. He pulls off and wipes his saliva dripping lips, panting. "You're lubricated enough", he manages to get out as he turns around, his butt towards the dominating German as he gets on his hands and knees, looking back. Ludwig reaches forward and brings the American's ass back to him and licks his tender entrance, stroking his hardened cock. Alfred lets out little moans of pleasure. Lud sucks on three digits and slips one in. "Nnn~ Fuck~ I feel like a fucking pussy~"

"vell, dis is your man pussy~", he says as he slips another finger in and quickly finds his prostate and pushes hard.

Alfred swings his head back. "FUCK~~~~!" Tears start to form on the water line of his eyes. "Ahhhh~! ~! Fuckingshit~!"

"See~ You're already dripping vith cum~" He scoops up the little puddle of cum from the covers and rubs it on the owners balls.

Alfred pants uncontrollably. "Th-That's 'cause~ hah~ you hit my fucking~ pro-prostate~ M-motherfucker~ hah~ hah~ hah~"

"Just admit, you love it~ you vant my giant cock buried in your little arseh~ you vant me to shoot my load deep inside you so you'll feel if for veeks~", Ludwig sexually purrs as he kisses the American's cheeks and balls, still stroking, slipping a third finger in.

Alfred who hasn't ceased his pants, pushes out, "I-I'll never~ admit it~ n-never~ ahh~"

The now angry German pulls his fingers out and kneels behind him. "Then I'll just make you scream!", he says as he shoves in harshly, making the other shove his face in the sheets.

"AHHHH~! FUUUCCCCCKKKK~~~~~~~~~~!"

"Yeah bitch~ Scream for me~!" Ludwig starts pounding.

"Ahhh~! Ah~! Ah~! R-Right there~! Shit~! Ah~" , Alfred moans out, gripping the sheets tightly in his hands.

"Gott, das fuhlt sich gut an~! Ihren hintern fuhlt sich erstaunlich~ Halten sie siese gerausche~ Ich so nah~!" Ludwig bursts out, quickly pounding into the younger male, gripping his ass tightly, groaning loudly.

"F-Fuck you~! Lud~ wig~! I don't~ speak~ G-German~! Aaauuuhhhhhhh~! I-I'm gonna~! A-Againg~!"

"Ich auch~!" He yells out as he shoots a giant load deep inside the other.

The American's eyes shoot open as he moans out Ludwig's name and cums all over the bed and his own stomach.

"Oh, Alfred~ That _was_ "totally awesome"~"

Alfred falls limp, panting, his but still up in the air.

"I-I feel~ like~ a pussy~ Fuck~"


End file.
